The Adventures of Mikey and the Stupid Birds
by Merea
Summary: Ok Mikey is really my dog, but because of a necklace my mom gave me he turned into a human, or should I say, hanyou!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-yasha, It's simple as that!  
  
The adventures of Mikey and the stupid birds (whom we like to poke with sticks) Chapter one: the first day  
  
Mary: *nods head evilly yet stupidly *  
  
This story is in first person P.O.V and sometimes second and sometimes third, this story is also co. written with Zoe.  
  
(Oh and it goes with Inu-yasha because of him being a hanyou and me and Zoe, if you don't know I'll tell you, I'm a Inu hanyou, Zoe's a wolf hanyou sorry don't know what wolf is in Japanese)  
  
Ok Mikey is really my dog, but in this because of a necklace my mom gave me he turned into a human, or should I say, hanyou! Hehe anyway so Mikey is Canadian, with (long) black hair (A/D as long as Inu-yasha's!), black ears (A/D soooo kewaii!), baggy dark blue or black jeans (A/D you know sk8 border jeans), either baggy hoodie's or muscle shirts and DC shoes or other sk8 border shoes.  
  
(((*)))(((*)))(((*)))(((*)))(((*)))(((*)))  
  
Mikey, Mary, and Zoe decided to go explore! So they went the long way, they past a few houses, then stopped at Cody Scots...  
  
(A/D in this, all dogs and cats and such are youkai's and hanyou's)  
  
Their "dog" snowflake was standing barking at us! Then ran over to Mikey, sniffed at him then bit his torso, near his chest and ran away laughing... "OW!" Mikey commented on being the appetiser  
  
(A/D snow-flake, for being a girl and being a white miniature arctic wolfs she's very strong, the toughest dog in the neighbourhood! And she's smaller then Mikey and he's a miniature poodle, ok if you don't get it I'll tell you, I'm 5"3 Mikey on all fours goes to my knees, oh and in this she's a hanyou, she has silver hair, white ears, a white blouse, and hipster jeans)  
  
"Snowflake has a HUGE crush on Mikey" I whispered to Zoe she giggled then right after we looked at Mikey...  
  
(A/D don't blame me! You wanted to read this and plus it's rated P.G 13!)  
  
... He was 'letting loose', "Ew!" me and Zoe exclaimed, "well I needed to go! You can't blame me!" he said while he held up his hands in self- defence, "well we could've went to my grandma's it's right there!" I pointed to my grandma's house, which was only a block away.  
  
"Too late, well anyway we better get on our way"  
  
We went on our way walked for a bit, and then Mikey wanted to go up a hill, so we did, only to find what I thought was a grave! It was just a time capsule from a bunch of kids there was a tree house near by, like to feet away!  
  
We didn't want to go back the whole way, so we continued on the hill I found a way back down when we though we went far enough back to the start and we we're.  
  
I had to move a long stick, so I was tugging at it, then a stupid crow came! I swear the crow was laughing at me! It just sat there taunting me! It was like a foot away, I could just kick it! Until, "Mary, whey don't you hit the crow?" came Zoe's sweet voice. I nodded my head evilly, "Stupid crow" I hit it with the stick "ca caaaaaaaaaaa" it squawked in its very annoying voice, "hehehe" came my evil laughter.  
  
Then after we got back home we went around the world! This is we're it either gets annoying or really funny! (A/D it depends if your sane or not!)  
  
))) IN AFRICA (((  
  
All of us are hitch hiking; (A/D maybe even Seamus!) suddenly a Voltaire comes down, "stupid bird!" I hit it with a cactus (A/D sorry donno what sound Voltaire makes when it is in pain... I better try!) It makes screeching sound, "hehehe"  
  
))) IN CHINA (((  
  
We're walking on mountains, well Mikey is carrying us, and a dragon comes out of nowhere! "Stupid bird" I hit it with a tree (A/D you know the special ones they grow in China) "grrrrrr... RAWWWWWWW" I get burnt to a crisp, "Ow" "umm... Mary... that's not a bird." "So?"  
  
))) IN JAPAN (((  
  
We run into the Inu-yasha gang, Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken are also there. I run over to Jaken, "stupid bird" hits him with the staff of heads" "OWWWWWW" "hehehe" "Mary..." "yes?" "Jaken is a toad." "So?"  
  
(((*)))(((*)))(((*)))(((*)))(((*)))(((*)))  
  
Mary ^.^V so Mikey, Mary, and Zoe are stuck with the Inu gang... you didn't think I would be that smart as to make them meet did you? Anyway please review, since this fic is actually worth reading, I hope I get at least 3 reviews within 3 days! Yes I don't have too much faith in my self! But anyway, don't get scared if you love; Inu-yasha the movie, I'm still finishing it! But I promise it will be done soon! Well not the whole thing, but anyway Ja ne! Oh and a few people can join our quest you just need to fill out this form...  
  
Name:  
  
Age:  
  
Race:  
  
Appearance: (also weapons)  
  
Plot:  
  
Etc.: 


	2. other people! yes i know im not to creat...

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-yasha! So leave me alone! *Lawyers are going* *hit them on there heads with the rockets candy... they're unconscious* hehe  
  
The adventures of Mikey and the stupid birds (whom we like to poke with sticks) Chapter 2: some people!  
  
Mary: ok I'm sorry that it was dumb and confusing but that's what I do in a lot of the first chapters so yeah, but now it's gunna be cool!  
  
Inu-kun: sure *says sarcastically*  
  
Mary: *throws my shoe at him* oh be quiet you!  
  
Inu-kun: ok... *sigh* she's so violent!  
  
Mary: *sigh* *ignores his remark* moving on... For this chapter there will be three new people! Sorry if I don't get your character quit right, it'll be a little ooc... I guess but I'll try and stick to character!  
  
Inu-kun: key word "TRY"  
  
Mary: oh be quiet! Or you won't join even after!  
  
Inu-kun: ok...  
  
Mary: better! Now on to the story!  
  
^^-00-^^-00-^^-00-^^-00-^^-00  
  
All our gang leaves the Inu gang, and head west!  
  
"See you!" Mary shouted "Don't worry we'll be coming back!" Zoe squealed "See yeah later!" Mikey replied  
  
They walked around for a few hours walking to the west until...  
  
"Umm you guys..." Mary began "Yeah?" they said in unison "How could we have met the Inu crew, when we are in our time?" Mary asked timidly  
  
"Umm..." Mikey began "you see, I was carrying you guys and I got tired... so I saw a well, I sat down then... well we fell in and ended up here!" Mikey concluded  
  
And this is the faces both girls had... 0,0 -,- 0,0 "What!" they yelled in unison "Umm..." he began but was interrupted by someone...  
  
"Your trespassing!" a female wolf youkai shouted at them.  
  
"Umm sorry we don't know our way around here."  
  
"That's ok! My name is Katharine! But you can call me Kat" she announced  
  
"Hi nice to met you! I'm Merea, this is Yume and over there is Mikey."  
  
(A/D yes I'm changing my name for the rest of this fic!)  
  
After talking, cooking, and eating it was time for a bath! Mikey was watching over them about... a little while away.  
  
(A/D Yes he's kinda like Inu-yasha!)  
  
They finished and started walking they all had towels! Then all of a sudden they heard a sound... like two people talking!  
  
"Come on Kou we better get going! Before it's completely dark, I kinda wanna get to a better camping spot!" said a girl that looked like a neko hanyou.  
  
"Ok... I'm coming god Kimmy do you have to try and get there as far as we can? I mean we can take breaks we aren't in a hurry!" said the boy in question; looked like a youkai  
  
(A/D sorry Kimmy but you didn't say what kind of youkai he was)  
  
"Fine we'll stop just a head of here!" Kimmy answered  
  
"Hey there's some demons around I would have thought Mikey would smell them!" Merea whispered to her two friends.  
  
"Hey!" she put a hand on Kou's chest to stop him; "Did you hear that?"  
  
"... Yes!" he growled, "I can smell them too!"  
  
"What are they? Sorry my noes can't smell that far away."  
  
"Two hanyou's, one dog other wolf... oh and a youkai too! Also a wolf!" he answered growling "show your selves!" he yelled.  
  
Slowly the girls stepped out all blushing, considering they're all wearing nothing but towels!  
  
(A/D I would too! ... wait... I am... never mind!)  
  
Kimmy covered Kou's eyes to his dismay  
  
(A/D I'm just kidding Kimmy!)  
  
Merea was the first to recover from the shock.  
  
"Hi..." she finally said "Hello" Kimmy said back then smiled "So I guess you're the hanyou's and youkai?" "Yup" Merea said quietly  
  
"Hi well I'm Kimmy and this is Kou," she said while gesturing to Kou.  
  
"Hi I'm Merea, this is Kat" she gestured to Kat "The girl over there next to the guy is Yume, and the guy over there having a panic attack is Mikey" she finished with a giggle.  
  
"Do you want to stay with us? We're heading for the west so Kat can see Sesshy!" with that last remake Kat hit Merea over the head "oh shut up Merea! Your going to see your boyfriend Inu-kun!" the girls stuck their tongues out, crossed their arms, and turned around in one movement.  
  
Zoe, Kimmy, and Kou sweat dropped... -.-' Then after getting ready for the night, they heard a sound... A growl, then a movement in old leaves, and purring after a few minutes,  
  
"I smell a youkai, a very odd one... Inu and neko!" Kou said stunned. "But there's purring, It'd have to be happy..." "It's female..." after much thought the group moved slowly to a bush near by where the purring was coming from.  
  
(A/D how ironic and handy bushes are!)  
  
What they saw shocked them all... they saw Mikey butterfly kissing the youkai's neck...  
  
(A/D sorry if you don't like that Keyta (just tell me...) Keyta but you had to get in the story some how...)  
  
"Ewwwwwww" we all said, and blow our cover... -.-'  
  
Mikey and Keyta snapped up with weapons in hands looking around for the culprits they both sniffed around and Mikey looked at where we were hiding, and shouted; "Merea! Yume! Kat!"  
  
(A/D sorry he wasn't around when we met you Kimmy and Kou)  
  
(A/D I forgot to say... Mikey is 22, if Keyta doesn't like the idea then anyone can have him!)  
  
"Well it was nice to meet you Mikey but I'm on a quest in the west." She announced "So are we!" Zoe said excitedly "Wanna join us?" Megan asked "Yeah it'd be fun!" Merea reassured "Sure!" Keyta replied  
  
So they all got ready for bed and went to sleep... a waiting the next day of adventure to come!  
  
Mary ^.^V yes I was being serious I can be that serious normally but when I'm writing I like to make them crazy and Insane! So when I was writing this I wasn't eating sugar or drinking pop! Yes the sacrifices I make for my Readers/Reviewers! *Says dramatically* Anyway I was having fun writing this even though my brother bothered me so I didn't finish this until 5:00 exactly! Oh and I started at 12:37 yes my brother bothered me a lot! Lol anyway Ja ne! Oh and I still need more people! About 5 MORE reviews would make my day! I'm hoping to get em on the... 8th or 9th! If you don't feel like going to chapter one just to get the form... have not fear, I'm putting the form up till the 5th chapter after that I'm not letting anyone join... sorry but I'm trying to get people in this before I have to go to Calgary! To visit my grandma... and she doesn't own a computer just to let you know... but I have a laptop so I can write but it's old so It isn't connected to the Internet sorry that you have to suffer! I donno when I'm leaving but at least 3 days before I'll inform you all... Ja ne! Oh and here is the form...  
  
Name:  
  
Age:  
  
Race:  
  
Appearance: (also weapon)  
  
Plot:  
  
Etc.: 


	3. let us begin our journey

Disclaimer: don't own it!  
  
The adventures of Mikey and the stupid birds (whom we like to poke with sticks) Chapter three: let us begin our journey (more people can still join)  
  
Reviews: (yes that's right I'm gunna do this on this story and a few others! Sorry I'm gunna do reviewer reply in the next chapter on Inu-yasha the movie. Ok sorry I didn't do this on the first chapter but I'll do both ok~? Alright!  
  
Silver Youkai: no I didn't! You just weren't with us that day... but don't worry your in the last chap and this one!  
  
Lil kitty angel: well don't worry Kimmy you and Kou will be in this!  
  
Keyta: you'll be in this too!  
  
Zoe (the cheeser!): kewl, well I hope you like it there! Yes don't worry I will flame! But only annon don't worry other pplz!  
  
Lil kitty angel: oh I feel so loved! No seriously! Well thanks for telling me! Don't worry I will.  
  
Zoe (still the cheeser! Jk): sorry I do that! Sorry that was a typo! ^.^' Ehehe *is watching you fight with inu-yasha* ^-^' well ok byez! ~*~*~*~  
  
"How on earth did we find horses out here?" Mikey asked Merea, "It's a talent!" Merea exclaimed happily, Mikey sighed "I'm sure it is" "Hey guys is there supposed to be a fortress here?" asked Kou. Merea checked the map,  
  
(A/N YES there is now a map! For I use my APSD! Oh and that word/sentence is Meg's, here is the disclaimer for it, I do not own APSD, though I have it! AKA Author Powers of Sudden Death.)  
  
"Nope not on my map!" She said in a still cheerful voice, "Oh well we can see who or what owns it and if we can rest here!" Kimmy said "But we just left camp!" Ume exclaimed with truth "SOOO? We slept in! It's like 6:00! We need foooooooooddd!" she said in a weird kinda scary voice.  
  
"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" she yelled then fell to her knees dramatically with her hands up slightly clenched and head tilted.  
  
"Yes we feel your pain" Kat said while patting Kimmy's back.  
  
Suddenly a wolf Youkai runs by, he is chasing a chicken...  
  
(A/N ok this is where my little brother comes in... he asked if he could chase the chicken -.-' weird oh well, only his character is older then mind! And he's my little brother!)  
  
Suddenly he looked at us, "who are you?" "I'm Ume and these are my friends; Merea, Mikey, Kimmy, Kou, Kat and Keyta" (hmm lots of k's...) she said while gesturing to each person "well you're on my land!" he barked "you're a lord!" Ume asked surprised "I just turned 18 and was given the land by my parents, I'm lord of the east" he replied.  
  
"Well I'm confused..." Kat said all of a sudden "I thought only Sesshomaru owned land and the rest we're humans..." she finished sounding dumb "Actually only one human does; Umi-yan (Ume-I-yen) but he has spiritual powers. There are as you all know, four lords... one which is I Reno lord of the East Wolf Youkai, Sesshomaru lord of the West Inu Youkai, Umi-yan lord of the South Human, and Caru lord of the North Neko Youkai." He finished with a smile.  
  
They had been invited in his castle and where currently sitting in his living room, "wow that was interesting I didn't know that much..." Keyta said "Yes it was! I hardly get company!" he exclaimed, "that doesn't surprise me..." Keyta said. "Well I'm a wolf Youkai, what about you guys?" "Inu hanyou" Merea said with boredom in her voice, "Inu hanyou" Mikey said warmly, "wolf hanyou" Ume said hyperly, "wolf Youkai" said Kat in a cheerful voice, "Neko hanyou" Kimmy replied, "Kitsune Youkai" said Kou, "Neko Inu hanyou" Keyta said,  
  
(A/N sorry donno what wolf is in Japanese, well I do, but I forgot!)  
  
"Interesting..." Reno said after they all finished, "May I join your crew? My life is so plain and boring here! It would be nice to see my land, and venture." Merea smiled; "of course you can join!" nods from the rest signaled her correct.  
  
"You may stay the night, the next day we set off!" he said.  
  
(A/N I could just leave you guys here, or I could say they got changed and shit but I'm gunna be nice and make some details of it! I'm so nice! Actually you guys are! For not flaming and for being so nice, so for you guys I'm gunna give ya all another few pages micro soft way it's already got two, which is sad, but I'll make at least 6! Sorry but that's the best I can do at 11:00 PM, if you want it by tomorrow that is, which is Monday... in Canada anyway... the day before school!)  
  
"Hana, will you show the girls to their rooms?" Reno asked a maid politely "Yes sir..." she said while signaling for them to follow, they walked into the main hall, and saw a spiral staircase. "Ume, no... Not here!" "Awwwww! Your no fun!"  
  
(A/N sorry, me and Zoe and even Meg I think... all go down my stairs in sleeping bags and it's so fun! We have races! And we normally fall on each other at the bottom, I'm normally the unfortunate one who is on the bottom... it hurts... x_X X.x)  
  
"Why don't we just go to your rooms, put your personal belongings there and take a short tour?" she asked politely, they nodded and followed to their bedrooms. Kimmy and Keyta shared a room, while Merea, Ume, and Kat had to share a room, with three beds, just slightly smaller space since it has an extra bed.  
  
(A/N it is a bed not a cote! I hate cotes; they give me sore backs!)  
  
They all left their bedrooms and went to meet Hana at the staircase, "Hey Hana!" they said in unison "first I'm going to show you where the bathrooms are... then the library, then the upstairs! Maybe the kitchen, and out in the back yard!" she said with a smile.  
  
After telling them all about the place; history and such, they went upstairs... "And this is the room of which all royal guests stay, over on that side is master Reno's bedroom, he's quiet lonely and depressed..." she finished sadly with a sigh.  
  
"What happened?" asked Kimmy, "Well as you've heard Master Reno was given the land when he turned 18... *sigh* you see his parents both died when he was only 9, he watched the murderer kill them, his mother's older brother came and took care of him, his uncle was so kind and caring towards him like a father almost... he died shortly after his 16th birthday, *sigh* the poor master is all alone! All the lady's in places near and far have tried to win his heart, but they all fail for they only want it for the role of lady of the land and the money..."  
  
"That's so sad!" Kat burst out, "the poor guy, no wander he wanted to go somewhere and explore!" "Yes well I hope he comes back some day, for we will all miss him dearly... when I was little he was like a big brother to me..." she smiled remembering how he saved her from the evil bull demon, he took it down all by himself! He was always the brave one, risking his life, and slightly arrogant.  
  
"Well I'm glad we came here and met him!" Ume announced "Yeah!" they cheered.  
  
~*~*~*~ With guys:  
  
(A/N Kou, Mikey, and Reno all had a talk while the girl we're getting a tour they just finished!)  
  
"Well I bid you both good night." Reno said, "hai, good night" Mikey said "night" Kou said to them both. The boys we're told where to go and they both have a good sense of direction  
  
(A/N ... well they might not normally... but thanks to my APSD they do! Hehe I love APSD!)  
  
(Going up the spiral staircase) "Well I wonder if the girls are all right?" Kou asked worried, "don't worry they can take care of them selves they're quit independent" Mikey said unworried and quit sure of himself, "yeah I suppose you're right... but still, don't you feel that eerie feeling?" Kou said then shivered "Yeah you're right, I hope it's just the cold..." Mikey said "Me and you both!" Kou announced.  
  
(Near the top of the stairs) "AAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Screamed the girls in unison, the guys looked at each other with wide eyes then ran up the stairs to their room.  
  
(A/N gee, I wonder how they know where the girls' rooms are...)  
  
"We're coming!" Mikey yelled at them while running down the hall, both entered the room to find a large snake demon, (male) attacking the girls. Kimmy had a strangely serious face on; she jumped away from it when it striked at her, she landed right beside the guys at the door. "Kou! Mikey! You're here!" she said happily, "yes we are but we'll ask what happened later right now we gotta stop that thing!" Kou yelled.  
  
"What's going on here?" asked Reno, "some evil snake Youkai got in somehow!" he answered him, "My god! You guys stay there I'll deal with it!" he said while jumping up and onto the snakes head, he took out a sword and stabbed it, it screeched in pain.  
  
(A/N hmm, that sounds like it's off harry potter doesn't it?)  
  
"...That was freaky" Merea said while untangling herself from the snake's tail that rapped it's self around her while it was attacking them, "yes I must agree." Said Reno.  
  
(A/N I think he should hire better guards!)  
  
"Well I'm truly sorry for the happenings of tonight, I bid you good night" he said while leaving not even bothering to turn around and say it. "Well, thanks for coming to our rescue boys..." Kat said turning to them, "well good night" the girls all said sweetly then pushed the guys out, and shut the door, "... night" both guys said. And returned to their rooms.  
  
Mary ^.^V well I'm sorry it's short but I had to get it done by Sunday night! Because I have to get stuff ready for school and see which classes I'm in! First year in jr. high! Yes our school system is messed up! Grade 8 to 10 in jr. high and I'm not sure what the grades go for, well night everyone! 


End file.
